


Der Geschmack auf deiner Haut

by Lorelai_of_mexx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Food, Funny, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Mild S&M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Sleeping Together, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai_of_mexx/pseuds/Lorelai_of_mexx
Summary: Ben ist Chefkoch im beliebtesten Restaurant in Chandrila, dem Falcon Grill. Er schlägt sich nicht nur mit nörgelnden Gästen herum, oder mit Arbeitsfaulem Küchenpersonal, sondern auch mit der frechen jungen Kellnerin Rey, die nicht nur bei den Gästen sehr beliebt ist, sondern auch den Service hervorragend leitet. Außerdem ist sie die einzige Angestellte, die ihm frei heraus die Stirn bietet. Jedes Mal, wenn sich die beiden in die Haare kriegen, entsteht ein herrliches Wortgefecht, was nicht bloß dem Personal einiges Schmunzeln abverlangt, sondern auch die Gäste auf köstlichste Weise amüsiert.Doch eines Nachts, nach Restaurantschluss wird ein Streit etwas wilder und auf der Küchenanrichte wird mehr serviert, als nur gute Küche. ^.-Deutsche Ausgabe von The Taste on your Skin
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Der Geschmack auf deiner Haut

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen!  
> Ich habe mich entschieden, diese Story hier auch auf deutsch zu veröffentlichen, da es bei Fanfiktion.de (die Seite, auf der ich meine Geschichten im deutschen hochlade,) eine 1-zu-2 Regel im Bezug auf Erotik gibt.
> 
> Soll heißen, wir Deutschen sind erstaunlich prüde!
> 
> Naja... viel Spaß

The taste on your skin

„Dieses Gemüse ist total verkocht! Verdammt Snap!!! Wo zum Teufel hast du deine Augen??? Pass gefälligst besser auf! Oder ist bei dir im Bett auch nicht mehr los als mit diesem schlapp-gekochten Spargel?“ hört man es aus der Küche brüllen.

Rey verdreht genervt die Augen. Das Abendgeschäft ist gerade mal angelaufen und das Restaurant ist noch nicht mal voll, doch der Idiot hat schon jetzt nichts besseres zu tun als das Personal anzubrüllen. 

„Chef Ben hat wohl wieder schlechte Laune.“ Sagt Rose, Reys Kollegin und beste Freundin.  
Doch Rey gibt nur ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. 

********************

Seit fast zwei Jahren arbeitet sie nun im Falcon Grill, Chandrilas beliebtesten Restaurant. Geleitet von Leia Organa, der freundlichsten und wohlwollendsten Chefin, für die Rey je gearbeitet hat. Eigentlich hat Rey keine richtige Ausbildung genossen, da sie in ihrer Jugend in dem billigen Diner ihres Pflegevaters schuften musste. Leia nahm sie trotzdem auf, brachte ihr alles bei, was sie wissen musste und behandelt sie fast wie eine Tochter. 

Bis vor sechs Monaten wurde die Küche noch von Leias Zwillingsbruder Luke geführt. Dieser ist jedoch auf einer kulinarischen Reise durch Europa und hat die Küchenleitung an seinen Neffen (und Leias Sohn) Ben Solo abgegeben. Ben hatte vorher die Küche in einem riesigen Hotel der Palpatingruppe gleitet und ist ein strengeres Regime gewohnt.  
Daher herrscht seit dieser Zeit regelmäßig Unruhe zwischen der Küche und den Servicekräften. 

Ganz besonders Rey legt sich häufig mit Chef Ben an. Wenn sie ihre Kollegen verteidigt oder Beschwerden in die Küche trägt, kommt es immer wieder zu lautstarken Wortgefechten zwischen ihr und Chef Ben. 

Eigentlich war Rey vom ersten Moment an hingerissen vom neuen Küchenchef. Er ist groß, dunkel, sieht gut aus und bringt sie mit seiner tiefen Baritonstimme jedes Mal zum Träumen.  
Doch schon am ersten Abend, musste Rey bemerken, dass der äußere Schein trügerisch ist. Weil ihm die Küchencrew zu langsam arbeitete hatte er sie nach Küchenschluss in eine Reihe aufgestellt und einen nach dem anderen runtergeputzt, in aller feinster Chef Ramsey Manier.  
Das ging einige Wochen so.  
Als er anfing die Kellner anzuschnauzen ging Rey zum ersten Mal dazwischen. 

Mitaka ihr junger Kollege hatte eine Bestellung falsch aufgegeben und versank zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend während Ben ihn deswegen zusammenbrüllte und ihn mit einem einer Flügellahmen Ente verglich.  
Rey gib dazwischen, schickte Mitaka in den Pausenraum, wo er sich das verheulte Gesicht waschen sollte und bot Chef Ben die Stirn.  
Auf den Vergleich mit der Ente entgegnete sie, dass er auf sie den Eindruck eines durchgeknallten Pavians mache, mit dem Geduldsfadens eines Stiers der eine rotgefärbte Sonnenbrille trägt. 

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in der jeder in der Küche den Atem anhielt. Jeder hatte gedacht, dass Ben jeden Augenblick explodieren könnte, so rot wie er anlief. Doch Rey war schneller. Sie gab die korrigierte Bestellung an den Sous Chef Hux weiter und verließ eiligst die Küche. Danach strafte Ben sie mit beleidigtem Schweigen und alle weiteren Beschwerden oder Reklamationen wurden nur von Rey in die Küche getragen. 

Dabei ist Ben eigentlich kein schlechter Koch. Im Gegenteil. Durch ihn bekam der Falcon Grill fischen Wind in die Küche und ist bereits für die nächsten drei Monate restlos ausgebucht. Und das nicht nur wegen seiner guten Küche…, sondern auch ein wenig wegen der Tatsache, dass die Streitereien zwischen Rey und Ben immer mehr an Beliebtheit gewinnen. 

Nicht nur das Personal verfolgt ihre Wortgefechte mit wachsender Belustigung, sondern auch die Gäste sehen das Gezanke der Beiden als eine Art zusätzliches Entertainment an.  
Die beiden streiten sich meistes solange, bis Leia dazwischen geht und alle wieder zur Arbeit scheucht.  
Und Rey findet langsam Gefallen an ihren Auseinandersetzungen mit dem miesgelaunten Chefkoch. Ja, man könnte sagen, es macht ihr Spaß ihn zu reizen. 

********************

Und auch Ben denkt ähnlich. Als seine Mutter ihn darum bat, für Luke zu übernehmen hatte er erst keine große Lust in den Familienbetrieb einzusteigen. Doch als seine Mutter in das Palpatine Hotel kam und ihn persönlich darum bat, in ihrer Küche zu arbeiten, konnte er schlecht ablehnen.

Auch wenn sein damaliger Boss, Mister Snoke dagegen war und es für einen ausgemachten Fehler hielt, hatte Ben es im Nachhinein nicht bereut. Zu Anfang war es ihm zu wider, die lahmarschige Truppe seines Onkels zu führen. Der Entremetier, den alle nur Snap nennen, verkocht ständig das Gemüse und scheint die Sache mit den Mengenangaben nicht so ernst zu nehmen.  
Der Gardemanger Beaumond kann eine Tomate nicht von einer Tamarillo unterscheiden und schläft beim Arbeiten fast ein. Nur der Rôtisseur, Finn und die Pâtissier, Phasma scheinen etwas auf dem Kasten zu haben. Dann ist da noch Hux, sein Sous Chef, mit dem er zusammen im Palpatine gearbeitet hat und den er ins Falcon Grill mitgenommen hat. 

Und dann erst die Pfeifen im Service. Kaydel scheint ständig auf Droge zu sein… anders kann er sich ihren Teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck nicht vorstellen. Rose ist einigermaßen kompetent, doch manchmal etwas zu direkt zu Gästen. Poe, der Barmann wird ständig von den Frauen umzingelt, trotzdem er eigentlich schwul ist. Dann ist da Mitaka. Der jüngste Kellner und offenbar noch in der Ausbildung. Ständig nervös, ständig stotternd und ständig die Bestellungen verwechselnd. Kurzum… der perfekte Prügelknabe...

Und Rey. Sie ist jung… vielleicht 10 Jahre jünger als Ben. Aber süß wie die Sünde. Klein aber durchtrainiert. Mit einem knackigen Pfirsicharsch, in den er zu gern reinbeißen würde. Augen, die direkt in einen hineinsehen können. Und einem hinreißend strahlenden Lächeln. Das war ihm an ihr als erstes aufgefallen. Die Art, wie sie die Gäste anlächelt. Unter der Wärmebrücke kann Ben direkt in den Gastraum blicken und sehen, wie die Kellner von einem Tisch zum nächsten huschen und Reys Revier ist immer in der Nähe zum Küchenpass. Die ersten Abende hatte er sie heimlich beobachtet. Wie sie geht, mit den Gästen spricht, wie sie lacht… oh war er erschrocken, als er dieses glockenklare Lachen zum ersten Mal hörte. Verloren war er, als sie sich eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr strich. 

Doch wie kann ein Mensch so süß sein und gleichzeitig so feurig? Als sie für Mitaka eingesprungen ist hatte sie ihn vollkommen überrumpelt. Noch nie hat jemand so mit ihm geredet… und was am verblüffendsten war… es gefällt ihm.

Seitdem streiten sie sich fast in jeder Schickt. Er mag es, sie in Rage zu bringen. Ihm gefallen ihre kleinen Sticheleien. Und das schönste ist, wenn sie beleidigt davonläuft… kann er in aller Ruhe ihren hübschen Hintern bewundern. 

Durchgeknallter Pavian mit dem Geduldsfaden eines Stiers mit rot gefärbter Sonnenbrille. Das ist nur einer der Sprüche die sie ihm an den Kopf wirft.  
Eingebildeter Gewürzjongleur, aufgebrachter Dunsthund… ihm ist bis heute nicht klar, woher dieser Wortschatz kommt. 

Aber er ist auch nicht besser, neben Schankdüse, dem allüblichen Tellertaxi und Thekenschlampe hat auch er viele schöne Namen für sie gefunden. Doch meistens nennt er sie nur seinen süßen kleinen Giftzwerg. 

********************

Auch heute ist es nicht anders. Wie Rose es schon geahnt hat, dreht Ben auch an diesem Abend wieder völlig frei. Nachdem ein Gast sich ein Rinderfilet gut durch gewünscht hatte und Ben die Bestellung schon mit einem Zähneknirschen angenommen hatte, musste Rey kurze Zeit später das todgebratene Stück Kuh wieder in die Küche tragen, mit der Beschwerde des Gastes, dass ihm das Fleisch zu trocken sei. 

Ben wurde rot bevor er anfing zu schreien.  
„Warum nehmt ihr denn so eine bescheuerte Bestellung überhaupt auf? Wenn der Gast sich das Fleisch `gut durch` wünscht, müsst ihr euch nicht wundern, dass das Teil staubtrocken und zäh ist.“  
„Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen, ihn zwingen das Filet blutig zu bestellen?“  
„Nein! Aber ich dachte ihr könnt mit Gästen umgehen und den Idioten unter ihnen verständlich machen, dass durchgebratenes Fleisch auch nichts anderes ist, als ein Stück zerstörte Natur!“  
„Ich glaube der Gast hat einfach nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier ein Fleischnazi in der Küche steht, der immer alles besser weiß!“

Das geht noch eine Weile so weiter und Rose, die, die Bestellung aufgenommen hatte, ist plötzlich sehr froh, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm rumärgern muss.  
Mittlerweile blicken wieder alle Gäste, die in der Nähe der Küche sitzen in Richtung des streitenden Paares.

„Hey Rose!“ kommt es hinter ihr. Finn, der Koch am Grill steht hinter ihr und reicht ihr einen Teller mit einem frisch gebratenen Rinderfilet.  
„Das mit den beiden wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bringst du schon mal das Filet an den Gast? Ich habe es medium gebraten, das dürfte ihm besser schmecken.“  
Rose bedankt sich und bringt den Teller eilig zum wartenden Gast.

Zurück an der Bar steht Finn weiterhin da und beäugt Ben und Rey, die sich immer noch anschreien.  
„Was meinst du… ob die beiden irgendwann endlich in der Kiste landen?“  
„Die Wetten laufen 50 zu 1, dass die beiden noch diesen Monat einknicken.“ Informiert Poe, der sich in das Gespräch einlenkt.  
„Bevor Rey endlich zugibt, dass sie auf ihn steht, wird mich der süße Sous Chef vorher auf einen Drink einladen.“ Verkündet Rose fröhlich kichernd.

„Haben sie in der Küche nicht noch einiges zu kochen, Mister Storm?“ blafft Hux, der Sous Chef und sieht den angesprochenen finster an.  
Finn entschuldigt sich und huscht zurück in die Küche. Auch Poe verzieht sich in eine andere Ecke hinter der Bar und poliert alibimäßg ein paar Gläser. Doch ehe Rose davonlaufen kann sagt der Rotschopf mit fester aber ruhiger Stimme: „Gegen einen Drink hätte ich nichts einzuwenden? Wie wäre es mit heute nach der Arbeit?“ 

Rose stolpert fast über ihre eigenen Füße als sie sich zu ihm umdreht. Einige Augenblicke starrt sie ihn nur mit weit geöffnetem Mund an und vergisst kurz, wie man redet.  
Der neue Sous Chef gefiel ihr schon vom ersten Moment an, jedoch wirkte er immer zu steif und unnahbar. Aber jetzt…

„Ja… ich mein ja, sehr gerne.“  
Und dann wird sie von seinem weichen kleinen Lächeln erschlagen. Plötzlich erscheint ihr der britische Rotschopf nicht mehr kalt und unnahbar… Zumindest nicht ihr gegenüber.

„Dann bis nachher!“ verabschiedet er sich mit einem Zwinkern und geht zurück in die Küche.  
Als sie sich wieder gefangen hat, blickt sie nun zu Rey und Ben und fragt sich, ob das ganze Gezanke nicht nur eine verdrehte Art des Vorspiels darstellt. 

********************

Inzwischen ist der Streit in die heiße Phase gekommen und Ben ist mittlerweile eher belustigt als wütend.

„Warum denkst du eigentlich, immer Recht haben zu müssen?“ fragt Rey aufgebracht.  
„Das ist ganz einfach, weil ich immer recht habe! Und warum bist du jetzt nicht ein artiger kleiner Giftpilz und gehst wieder in dein Revier, deine Gäste warten glaube dich.“  
Rey weiß schon nichts mehr darauf zu erwidern und will sich schon zum Gehen umdrehen.  
„Genau, sei eine gute Saftschupse und lächle die Gäste an!“

Das war zu viel. 

„Vielleicht ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass das eher ein Begriff für eine Flugbegleitung ist.“  
„Tja dann…, sei halt eine gute Stewardess und bring mir einen Kaffee!“

Ich werde an dieser Stelle nicht aufschreiben, was Rey ihm danach an den Kopf geknallt hat… so viel Anstand habe ich dann doch noch!

********************

Der restliche Abend verging ohne weiteren Zwischenfall. Die Gäste waren zufrieden und versprachen alle, wiederzukommen. Auch Leia war zufrieden und verabschiedete sich etwas früher, da sie sich nicht gut fühlt.

Nachdem die Küche geputzt wurde und die Küchencrew nachhause geschickt wurde bleibt Ben noch etwas länger um an seinem Laptop an den nächsten Tagesangeboten zu arbeiten. 

Rose, Kaydel, Mitaka und Poe haben sich auch schon verabschiedet und Rey will nur noch den Müll rausbringen.  
Auf dem Weg durch die Küche spürt sie, wie Chef Ben ihr nachstarrt… sie sagt aber nichts!  
Der Blödmann hat sie als Saftschupse bezeichnet…

********************

Als Rey mit dem schweren Müllsack an Ben vorbeiläuft, muss er unweigerlich an sein Gespräch mit Hux von vor ein paar Tagen denken.  
Nachdem Leia wieder einmal zwischen die Beiden gehen musste um ihren Streit zu schlichten, hatte Hux ihn an dem Abend zur Seite genommen und auf ihn eingeredet.

Er hatte ihm geraten diesen Scheiß mit der kleinen Kellnerin endlich zu beenden und sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, damit er endlich wieder klar denken könne.  
Auf die Frage hin, wie er die ´kleine Kellnerin´ aus seinem Kopf bekommen könne, schlug Hux nur vor, sie sich aus dem System zu vögeln…

Ben muss zugeben, dass er von dieser Idee nicht abgeneigt ist.  
Dagegen spricht allerdings, dass sie ihre Arbeit sehr gut macht und seine Mutter sie zu mögen scheint. Und er will sie nicht nur benutzen und ablegen… Er will sie haben! Ganz für sich… Doch das ist absurd!  
Aber irgendwas muss er machen!

Sobald sie wieder in die Küche kommt, klappt er seinen Laptop zu, räuspert sich und steht auf.  
„Was?“ blafft sie. „Habe ich den Müll nicht richtig rausgebracht? Ist dir noch ne blöde Beleidigung für mich eingefallen?“  
Kampfbereit stemmt sie die Fäuste in die Hüften und baut sich vor ihm auf.  
Gott…! Wie kann ein Mensch nur so süß und doch so sauer sein?

„Rey…! Wir sollten reden!“ fängt er vorsichtig an.  
Sie wartet ab.  
„So kann das mit uns nicht weiter gehen! Unsere Streitereien werden schon publik und meine Mutter ist deswegen sauer auf uns… und die Arbeit leidet auch darunter.“  
„Und was schlägst du vor? Willst du eine Anti-Aggressions-Therapie machen? Oder das Handbuch lesen, Wie-lerne-ich-kein-Arschloch-mehr-zu-sein?“  
„Ich glaube diese Therapie würde dir viel mehr helfen.“ Kontert er.  
„Ich bin nicht diejenige, die alle Kollegen um sich herum nieder macht.“  
„Nein… aber dafür hackst du ständig auf mir rum.“  
„Nur weil du dich benimmst, wie ein riesen Arschloch!“  
„Herr Gott! Rey! Kannst du mir nicht ein Wenig endgegenkommen?“ ruft er aus und fährt sich verzweifelt mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
„Bin ich denn wirklich so ein scheiß Kollege für dich?“ 

Rey muss schlucken. Ben klingt tatsächlich verletzt. Und irgendwie, hat sie plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm.  
Verlegen schaut sie auf den Boden… auf den blitzsauberen Küchenboden.  
Nein! Eigentlich ist Ben ein sehr guter Kollege… und ein brillanter Koch. Er ist jeden Morgen als erstes in der Küche und er geht meistens als letzter. Man merkt, dass ihm der Falcon Grill wirklich am Herzen liegt. 

Leia hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie das Restaurant nach dem Tod ihres Mannes eröffnet hatte. Es war sein großer Traum, doch hatte er damals nie die Zeit finden können um ein Restaurant zu öffnen.  
Im Prinzip ist dieses Lokal eine lebendige Erinnerung an seinen Vater und ihm daher sehr wichtig.

„Ich finde, dass du der beste Koch bist, mit dem ich je zusammengearbeitet habe.“ Rutscht es ihr plötzlich raus.  
Schnell bemerkt sie ihren Fehler, schaut mit hochrotem Kopf auf und versucht eine ausrede zu stammeln.  
„Äh… was ich meinte war… also eigentlich wollte ich sagen…“  
Doch Ben ist schneller. Ohne jeglicher Vorwarnung drängt er sie gegen die nächste Arbeitsplatte und hält sie an den Schultern fest.

********************

„Du magst mich.“ Stellt er leicht belustigt fest.  
„Ich… Nein!“ Doch eigentlich weiß sie, dass er recht hat.  
„Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich mit noch nicht sehr vielen Köchen zusammengearbeitet habe… meine Kenntnisse sind also sehr begrenzt.“ Versucht sie sich ruhig zu verteidigen.  
„Nun… um ganz ehrlich zu sein… ich habe schon mit vielen Kellnerinnen und Kellnern zusammengearbeitet… Und du… bist mit Abstand die beste!“ 

Ok… damit hat Rey nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Jetzt könnte sie in seinen kaffeebraunen Augen versinken. Und so nah… Er riecht so gut! Nach Whisky und dem Kaffee, den sie ihm vorhin gebracht hatte.

„Verarsch mich nicht!“ spuckt sie aufgebracht aus.  
„Das würde ich nie…“ säuselt er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Rey starrt ihn misstrauisch an. Wieso ist er plötzlich so nett? 

„Denkst du nicht, es wäre Zeit, einen anderen Weg zu finden um unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten aus der Welt zu schaffen?“ raunt er ihr zu und kommt ihr immer näher.  
„Was schlägst du vor?“ fragt sie jetzt ruhiger.  
„Nun… zu Anfang werde ich dich küssen.“  
„Wie soll das unsere Streitereien schlichten?“ fragt sie und lehnt sich immer weiter von ihm weg.  
„Keine Ahnung… aber ich will es so gerne!“ beendet er seinen Satz, packt ihren Hinterkopf, zieht ihr Gesicht zu sich und bringt sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, ehe sie protestieren kann.

Oh Mann! In der nächsten Sekunde wird es ihm klar. Er beschreitet gerade einen gefährlichen Weg. Sie könnte ihn wegstoßen, ihm in die Eier treten, ihn wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz anzeigen… Aber es ging nicht anders. Es war nur ein Funke Zuneigung, der von ihr ausging… doch es hat gereicht. Er will sie mehr als je zuvor. Und wenn er sich auch innerlich auf große Schmerzen vorbereitet… das ist es allemal wert! Sie riecht fantastisch und ihre Nähe wirkt berauschend.  
Und entgegen aller Erwartungen, tritt sie ihm nicht direkt in die Weichteile (die irgendwie alles andere als weich sind), sondern erwidert den Kuss und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals. 

Mit einem Seufzen öffnen sich ihre Lippen und er taucht sofort ein. Sie schmeckt umwerfend. Keine Ahnung was sie gerade getrunken hat, aber es ist der schönste Geschmack den seine Zunge je vernommen hat. Irgendetwas süßes, fruchtiges, das durch den Geruch ihres blumigen Parfüms an Würze gewinnt. Er könnte die ganze Nacht hier stehen und sie küssen!

********************

Rey fühlt sich wie unter Drogen. Die Art, wie seine Zunge ihren Mund dominiert, wie seine Hände ihren Körper auf- und abfahren und sie eng an ihn drücken…  
Es ist der pure Himmel! Sie kann seine Erregung spüren und bekommt selber wackelige Kniee. 

Doch auf einmal löst er sich von ihr und stolpert einen Meter zurück. Er scheint ihr jetzt unendlich weit weg… das geht so nicht!  
„Was…?“ will sie fragen, doch er bringt sie mit einem Finger vor ihrem Mund zum Schweigen und sieht sie mit großen Augen und geweiteten Pupillen an. 

„Wir sollten das nicht tun…“ sagt er schwer atmend.  
„Warum nicht?“ fragt sie schnell zurück.  
Sie kann sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitet. Er sucht nach einer passenden Antwort doch kommt er irgendwann zu dem Schluss: „Ich weiß es nicht…“  
„Gut dann…“ flüstert sie und kommt auf ihn zu.  
„Ja, du hast recht! Dann…“ antwortet er und kommt ihr entgegen. 

Der Kuss fängt zart an und wird mit jeder Bewegung, jedem Fingerstreich immer intensiver und wilder.  
Auf einmal schiebt er sie wieder gegen die Arbeitsplatte, löst den Kuss und dreht sie um.  
Immer noch fest an sie gedrückt, knöpft er ihre Hose auf und schiebt eine Hand hinein. Sie stöhnt laut auf, als er mit seinen Fingern ihre Falte entlangfährt. 

„Schon so feucht für mich?!“ sagt er anerkennend.  
„Wirst du brav sein und tun, was ich dir sage?“ fragt er mit belegter Stimme und streicht über ihren empfindlichen Kitzler.  
„Ja…“ wimmert sie und beugt sich langsam nach vorn.

Doch plötzlich lässt er sie los und auch seine Hand ist aus ihrer Hose verschwunden.  
Erschrocken dreht sie sich um und sieht ihn mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen an.  
Er steht ganz ruhig da, und fixiert sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Als würde er abschätzen, was er als Nächstes mit ihr macht.

„Geh auf die Kniee!“ befiehlt er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Rey beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und spürt wie seine Stimme bis tief in ihren Unterleib eindringt. Der Befehlston macht sie an, das kann sie nicht leugnen.  
Gehorsam geht sie vor ihm auf die Knie und lässt den Blickkontakt dabei nicht abbrechen.  
Er hebt kurz die Augenbrauen und sie versteht dies als Einladung. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen öffnet sie erst seinen Gürtel und dann seine Hose. Ohne weitere Anweisung befreit sie seinen Schwanz aus der Boxerschorts und leckt sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen als sein Glied vor ihrem Gesicht aufragt. 

Er ist groß… das war zu erwarten, doch… Als sie versuchsweise ihre Hand um ihn legt stellt sie fest, dass sie ihn nicht ganz umfassen kann.  
Mit einem Blick nach oben bemerkt sie, dass er sie aufmerksam beobachtet.  
Während sie Augenkontakt hält, leckt sie die kleine Perle Vorsperma von seiner Eichel und fährt mit der Zunge die Ader an der Unterseite entlang. Als sie ihre Lippen öffnet und ihn in den Mund nimmt hört sie ihn scharf einatmen.

Den Teil, den sich noch nicht schlucken kann, streichelt sie mit der Hand und er packt sie etwas grob an den Haaren. Doch er diktiert ihre Bewegungen nicht. Sie schließt die Augen und saugt kräftig, was ihn unkontrolliert stöhnen lässt. Im nächsten Moment hört sie etwas scheppern. Eine leere Metallschüssel, die auf der Arbeitsplatte stand ist heruntergefallen, als Ben, Halt suchend, mit der Hand auf die Platte schlug.  
Auch er hat die Augen geschlossen und versucht ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf zu streicheln, was jedoch immer wieder darin gipfelt, dass er sie an den Haaren zieht. Dadurch entweicht ihr immer öfter ein Stöhnen, was Vibration durch sein Glied jagt und ihn noch weiter reizt. 

Wie besessen versucht sie immer mehr von ihm zu schlucken, nur um ihm zu gefallen und im Gegenzug presst er Worte des Lobes zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Das machst du gut Kleines…! Aaah… jaaahhh…! Oh…. Mach weiter…uhmmm… Genauso…! Uuooocchhh! Du bist so gut… ahh jaaahhh!“ 

Wieso geschieht das? Fragt sie sich immer wieder. Sie sind während der Arbeit nur am Streiten und jetzt macht sie plötzlich was er will? Aber da ist irgendwas an seiner Stimme, seinen Augen und der Art, wie er ihr den einfachen Befehl gab, vor ihm auf die Kniee zu gehen. Und jetzt sitzt sie hier und lutscht seinen Schwanz als währe er ein Wassereis mit Cola Geschmack. 

Sie fühlt, wie sein Penis zuckt und weiß, dass er kurz vor der Kante ist. Mittlerweile bekommt er nur noch inkohärentes Gebrabbel raus und versucht sie deshalb an den Haaren von seinem Schwanz zu ziehen, ehe er ihr in den Mund spritzt.  
Doch sie ist noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Sie fasst ihn mit beiden Händen an den Hintern und schluckt immer mehr von seinem Schwanz, bis seine Schamhaare an ihrer Nase kitzeln.  
Und dann bricht er auseinander. Mit einem lauten Brüllen entleert er sich in ihrem Rachen und drückt seinen Schwanz nun fest in ihren Mund. 

Nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hat, fällt sie rückwärts auf den Boden und kommt keuchend wieder zu Atem.  
Sie hört, wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder hochzieht, nachdem er sich wieder eingepackt hat. Dann wird sie von ihm im Brautstiel auf die Arme genommen und auf die Arbeitsfläche gesetzt.  
Er steht zwischen ihren Beinen und nimmt sie fest in die Arme. Auch sie schlingt die Arme um ihn und genießt den kurzen Moment der Ruhe und Erholung.

„Du warst unartig Rey!“ unterbricht er die Stille plötzlich.  
Verständnislos hebt sie den Kopf und sieht ihn fragend an.  
„Ich wollte nicht in deinem Mund kommen aber du kleines Luder wolltest meinen Schwanz nicht los lassen…“ 

Rey beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht ihn mit Unschuldsmiene an.  
„Ich war halt noch nicht soweit los zu lassen.“ Flüstert sie fast.  
Mit einer Hand zeichnet er ihren Kiefer nach und lächelt sie leicht an.  
„Was mach ich nur mit dir?!“ sinniert er.

Dann geht alles sehr schnell. Mit einem Ruck hat er sie umgedreht und sie liegt mit dem Bauch auf der Arbeitsfläche, während ihre Beine über der kante baumeln und ihre Füße nur leicht den Boden berühren.  
Er hält sie mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken auf der Arbeitsfläche fest. 

„Weißt du…? Ich will dich schon eine ganze Weile vernaschen aber… dazu muss ich dich erst mal richtig anrichten und…“  
Dann spürt sie, wie er ihr mit der Freien Hand die Hose vom Hinter zieht bis sie sich um ihre Kniee sammelt.  
„Du hast einen schönen Hinter Rey, doch… es schadet nicht, wenn ich ihn noch ein wenig weicher schlage…“  
Rey weis was er damit meint und sollte eigentlich in Panik ausbrechen. Von BDSM hat sie bisher noch nie viel gehalten. Aber irgendwas an seinem Ton macht sie furchtbar scharf und lässt ihre Fotze feuchter werden…. Beziehungsweise feuchter!

„Wenn du mit etwas nicht einverstanden bist oder aufhören willst, dann sag, Stopp!“ sagt er mit ruhiger und Verständnis voller Stimme.  
Rey nickt zustimmend und wartet auf seine Schläge.  
„Fürs Erste würde ich sagen, reichen 5! Wirst du ein gutes Mädchen sein und das aushalten?“ fragt er nah an ihrem Ohr.  
Ben hat ja keine Ahnung aber dieses ganze Mädchen- und Kleines-Gerede scheint genau ihr Ding zu sein. Sie fühlt sich klein und beschütz und unsagbar scharf.

Sie schluckt und nickt wieder.  
„Antworte mit Worten, Rey!“ befiehlt er.  
„Ja… soll ich, Ja Daddy, sagen?“ fragt sie frech.  
Er kichert. „Nein… bitte nenn mich nicht Daddy…! Ist es ok, wenn ich dich Kleines nenne?“  
„Hör bitte nicht auf!“ sagt sie etwas lauter und dreht sich so weit um, wie seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken es zulässt. Seine Augen blicken sie scharf an und scheinen vollkommen schwarz.  
„Na gut!“ sagt er mit einem kleinen schiefen Lächeln, dass sie sonst immer zur Weißglut treibt. 

Sie dreht sich wieder zurück, klammert sich mit den Händen an die Kante der Arbeitsfläche und wartet auf die Prügel… oder den Fleischklopfer?

Das Höschen, dass ihren Hintern sträflicher Weise immer noch bedeckt, schiebt er ihr soweit hinunter, dass ihr Arsch vollkommen blank daliegt.  
Vorsichtig streichelt er über ihre Backen und gibt ein anerkennendes Summen von sich.

Für einen Moment ist seine Hand weg und dann kommt sie mit einem kräftigen Knall zurück.  
„Ouuuuhh!“ haucht sie erschrocken aus. Es war tatsächlich ein ziemlich heftiger Schlag und für einen kurzen Augenblick überwiegt der Schmerz. Doch dann reibt er beruhigende Kreise auf die malträtierte Haut und fährt ganz kurz zwischen ihre Beine, was sie wimmern lässt.  
Dann kommt der nächste Schlag, diesmal auf die andere Backe und danach gleich noch einer, auf die gleiche Stelle. 

Rey fühlt sich tatsächlich gerade wie ein unartiges Kind, das gezüchtigt wird, aber irgendwie spürt sie immer mehr Feuchtigkeit in ihrer Falte, die er wieder kurz streichelt.  
Der nächste Schlag geht wieder auf die andere Backe und er ist so kräftig, dass sie ihr Fleisch wackeln fühlt. 

Der letzte geht direkt in die Mitte aber eher unterhalb ihres Hinterns. An dieser Stelle ist es tatsächlich sehr geil. Sie schreit ein lautes „Aaahhhh!“ aus und presst ihre Beine zusammen, auf der Suche nach mehr Reibung an dieser süßen Stelle.

Sobald er seine Hand von ihrem Rücken nimmt, rutscht sie vom Tisch und hält sich gerade so aufrecht.  
Ohne ein Wort, dreht er sie um und presst seine Lippen auf ihre. Der darauffolgende Kuss ist leidenschaftlich und hungrig.  
Schwer atmend lösen sie sich und sehen sich lange Zeit an.  
„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht!“

Jup! Lob ist definitiv auch ihr Ding!

„Zieh dich jetzt bitte aus… aber lass deine Schuhe an! Der Küchenboden ist zwar sauber aber…“

Sie gehorcht, zieht sich Hose und Slip komplett aus und legt auch ihre Bluse und BH zur Seite. Er sieht sie bewundernd an und sie fühlt sich nicht im Geringsten unwohl, so vollkommen entblößt vor ihm zu stehen. Denn er sieht sie an, als sei sie eine Göttin und so etwas hat sie noch nie erlebt.  
Mild lächelnd nimmt er ihre Hand, zieht sie näher zu sich und lässt sie sich einmal drehen um sie komplett zu bewundern. 

„Du bist wunderschön!“ sagt er leise, packt sie an der Taille und hebt sie wieder auf die Arbeitsfläche.  
Kurz zuckt sie zusammen, als ihr wunder Hintern das kalte Metall berührt. Doch sie kann wieder nichts sagen, da er ihren Mund sofort wiedererobert. 

Nachdem er dieses Mal von ihr ablässt, geht er durch die Küche, öffnet einen Schrank und holt eine Spenderflasche mit dunkelbraunem Inhalt hervor.  
„Was ist das?“ fragt sie neugierig.  
„Bevor man etwas anrichtet, muss jeder gute Koch, das Gericht, erst mal abschmecken. Also, leg dich hin!“

Sie schmollt aber gehorcht wieder und legt sich auf den Rücken. Dann steht er wie vorhin zwischen ihren Beinen. Die Flasche legt er erst mal zur Seite.  
Und wieder schiebt er ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Mit seinem Daumen streicht er von ihrer Schläfe, über ihre Wange, bis zu ihrem Mund, wo er ihre Unterlippe nach unten drückt, bis sie leicht zubeißt. 

„Oh… mit dir werde ich noch viel Spaß haben!“ raunt er und Rey fühlt sich wieder feuchter werden.  
Es sind nicht nur die unanständigen Versprechungen, die er macht… Er scheint genau zu wissen, welche Knöpfe er bei ihr drücken muss, um sie zum Schreien zu bringen. Er weiß schon jetzt Dinge über ihren Körper, von denen sie vorher nicht einmal was geahnt hatte.

Er fährt mit dem Daumen weiter hinunter, über ihr Kinn, ihr Schlüsselbein und greift dann ihre linke Brust.  
„So verdammt perfekte Titten!“ Sie stöhnt kurz auf, als er ihre, bereits harte Brustwarze fest kneift. Dann beugt er sich über sie und beißt kräftig in die Andere. Es schmerzt, vor allem, da ihre Brustwarzen in der kalten Küchenluft ohnehin total überempfindlich sind. 

Doch dann fühlt sie die deutliche Ausbuchtung gegen ihre Falte drücken. Er ist bereits wieder hart für sie. Und mit wachsender Lust umschlingt sie seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen und drückt ihn gegen sich, genau da, wo sie ihn haben will.  
Er blickt von ihrer Brust auf und sieht sie schelmisch an.  
„Sei nicht so gierig! Du bekommst schon noch, was du willst! So ruinierst du nur meine Hose.“ sagt er, schiebt ihre Beine aber nicht weg.  
Doch es ist ein herrliches Gefühl, wie der Stoff seiner Hose ganz leicht gegen ihre Klitoris knirscht. Vor allem, da er seine Hüfte ein Wenig gegen sie bockt.

Sie bemerkt nicht, dass er sich wiederaufrichtet und im nächsten Moment tröpfelt eine kühle Flüssigkeit über ihre Brust.  
Ben hat etwas von dem Inhalt aus der Spenderflasche auf ihre Haut verteilt, legt die Flasche wieder zur Seite und leckt die Tropfen langsam und genüsslich ab.  
Dabei drückt er mit seiner hüfte immer mehr gegen ihren warmen Kern.

Danach tröpfelt er etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf ihren Bauch. Er löst ihre Beine von sich und beugt sich weiter nach unten. Doch er leckt die Sauce nicht sofort auf, sondern verteilt sie mit den Fingern weiter nach unten. 

Sie hat schon Angst, er würde das Zeug in ihrer Vagina verteilen. Sie hat noch immer keine Ahnung was das für ein Zeug ist. Wenn es scharf ist, könnte es da unten schmerzhaft werden und sie hat keine Lust sich wegen einer Harnwegsendzündung beim Arzt zu melden. 

Doch er stoppt vorher und beginnt die verteilte Sauce von ihr zu lecken. Er streicht mit seiner Zunge ihren Bauch hinauf, doch eigentlich will sie ihn viel tiefer haben. Auf einmal liegen ihre Beine auf seiner Schulter. Mit einer Hand teilt er ihre Schamlippen und leckt einmal über ihr Geschlecht.  
Sobald seine Zunge über ihren Kitzler streicht, zuckt sie kurz zusammen. 

Dann startet er einen Frontalangriff auf den kleinen Lustpunkt und schiebt seine Zunge immer wieder in ihr Loch. Er weiß genau, was er tut… oh ja!  
Sie klammert sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest und greift mit der anderen in sein Haar.  
Oh Mann! Wie kann ein Mann so weiche Haare haben? Warum kommt ihr dieser Gedanke ausgerechnet in dem Moment, in dem er sie mit seiner Zunge direkt in den Himmel katapultiert?

Als er den geschwollenen kleinen Noppen zwischen die Lippen nimmt und kräftig daran saugt, schreit sie auf und beugt den Rücken.  
Er taucht kurz auf und lobt sie, wie köstlich sie schmeckt. Dass er in seiner Laufbahn als Koch noch nie etwas Besseres auf seiner Zunge hatte.  
Wie zur Bestätigung streicht er mit dem Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand durch ihre Fotze und sammelt dabei einiges ihrer Flüssigkeit auf. Dann nimmt er mit dem Zeigefinger einen übriggebliebenen Tropfen der Sauce, von ihrem Bauch auf und hält ihr beide Finger vor den Mund.

„Mach den Mund auf und probiere!“ befiehlt er.  
Auch wenn es sie eigentlich abstoßen sollte, öffnet sie den Mund und lutscht artig an den beiden Fingern.  
Jetzt weiß sie, was das ist. Er hat süße Sojasauce von ihrer Haut geleckt. Und zusammen mit ihrem Saft schmeckt es auf eine merkwürdige Art sogar gut.  
„Du gibst noch eine gewisse Würze dazu.“ Sagt er und fährt damit fort, ihre Muschi abzusaugen. 

Die beiden Finger, die gerade noch in ihrem Mund waren, schiebt er plötzlich in ihre Fotze. Sie sind groß… viel größer als ihre eigenen Finger… bei weitem größer!  
Und mit der doppelten Stimulation, durch seinen Mund an ihrem Kitzler und seien Fingern, die sie in einem steten Rhythmus ficken, kommt sie immer näher an die Kante.  
Doch kurz bevor sie auseinanderfällt, löst er sich von ihr. 

„Nein! Mach weiter!“ jault sie frustriert auf. Doch er schiebt ihre Beine von seiner Schulter, nimmt sich ein Küchentuch und wischt die verbliebene Sojasauce von ihrer Haut.

„Tse tse! Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gierig sein kannst… Du bekommst schon noch, mehr als du vielleicht vertragen kannst.“ Droht er, zieht sie von der Arbeitsfläche und schiebt sie zur Wärmebrücke.  
Er greift sie grob an den Haaren, zwingt sie, sich über die Anrichtefläche zu beugen und hebt sie an der Taille an, bis mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Metalltisch liegt und ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berühren. 

In dieser Position präsentiert sie ihm ihren perfekten Arsch und sie ist in der richtigen Fickhöhe. 

Für Rey ist das ganze unglaublich heiß. Er ist grob aber auch so gut in dem, was er tut. Bisher wusste sie nicht, dass sie es etwas härter mag aber… man lernt halt nie aus.

„Ich hatte vor ein paar Monaten meinen letzten Test und war seitdem mit keiner Frau mehr zusammen, bist du sauber und verhütest du?“  
„Ja und ja.“

Sie hört ihn seine Hose wieder öffnen und spürt im nächsten Moment, wie er sein Glied an ihrer Falte reibt.  
„Du bist so schön feucht Rey! Halt dich fest!“ sagt er mit gepresster Stimme. Und das tut sie. Sie klammert sich mit aller Kraft am Tischende fest und sieht nach vorne.  
Lustiger Weise fällt ihr just in diesem Moment auf, dass er von dieser Stelle aus, den perfekten Blick auf ihren Servicebereich hat.  
Doch ehe sie im Kopf die Frage formulieren kann, ob er sie während der Arbeit ständig beobachtet, presst er im nächsten Moment alle Luft aus ihrer Lunge, als er sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß auf seinen Schwanz aufspießt.

Rey war noch nie mit einem größeren Schwanz zusammen… aber in ihrer Vorstellung hätte sie erwartet, dass er sich Stück für Stück in sie hineinarbeitet. Doch Ben hat jede Präambel übersprungen und ist mit einem Ruck, bis zum Anschlag in ihr versunken.

Zu ihrem Glück fängt er nicht sofort an, sich zu bewegen und gibt ihr die Gelegenheit, sich an sein raues Eindringen zu gewöhnen.  
„Oh Gott Rey…! Du bist so eng…! So verfickt eng!“ stöhnt er und atmet hörbar lauter.  
„Und du bist… größer als erwartet… Konntest du mich nicht etwas sanfter entern? Musstest du gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?“ fragt sie leicht verärgert.  
„Ich konnte nicht mehr warten…!“ presst er hervor… und dann: „Ich wollte das hier… seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe.“ Gesteht er mit sanfterer Stimme.  
„Ich will dich nicht nur ficken Rey! Ich will dich ganz… ich will alles von dir. Ich will, dass du mit mir nach Hause kommst. Die nächsten zwei Tage sind Ruhetage und ich will sie mit dir verbringen. Dich richtig kennenlernen. Ich will für dich kochen, was du magst. Ich will mit dir deinen Lieblingsfilm sehen und dich dabei festhalten, wenn du es willst… Und natürlich will ich dich trotz dem sehr oft ficken…!“

Rey ist sehr ruhig. Jetzt erübrigt sich die Frage, ob er sie während der Arbeit öfter beobachtet. Ohne es zu bemerken… scheint sich dieser riesige Schwanzkopf in sie verliebt zu haben. Doch gerade kämpfen die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, gegen den Monsterpimmel in ihrer Vagina.

„Brachst du noch ein Taschentuch?“ fragt sie.  
„Wie bitte? Was?“  
„Ob du noch ein Taschentuch brauchst um dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen oder willst du endlich weiter machen? Wir können hinterher in Ruhe reden aber jetzt gerade… solltest du beenden, was du angefangen hast!“ sag sie trocken. Und wackelt ein wenig mit den Hüften.

Schweigen… 

„Du freches kleines Luder!“ Rey kichert… doch gleich wird ihr das Kichern vergehen!

Mit einer Hand greift er das Tischende und mit der anderen hält er ihre Hüfte weiter fest.  
Und dann zieht er sich quälend langsam zurück, nur um wieder kräftig in sie zu schlagen. Er legt sofort ein strafendes Tempo an. Das Geräusch von aufeinander klatschender Haut erfüllt die Küche und wird nur von ihrer beider Stöhnen und Keuchen unterbrochen. Sie wird mit jedem Stoß gegen den Rand des Tisches gedrückt wodurch ihre Klitoris wieder stimuliert wird. Rey ist sich sicher, dass sie morgen blaue Flecken haben wird. Sowohl an der Stelle an der er sie gegen den Tisch rammt und an ihrer Hüfte, dort wo er sie mit seiner großen Pranke festnagelt.

Dann greift er in ihr Haar und zieht ihren Kopf schmerzhaft nach oben.  
„Uhh… Das wolltest du doch… oder? Du wolltest, dass ich dich hart ficke…?! Ah…! Sag schon, genau das wolltest du doch?!“  
Doch Rey kann nicht antworten. Zu intensiv sind die Empfindungen. Sein Schwanz, der sie dehnt und immer wieder diese herrliche Stelle tief in ihr berührt. Die Reizung ihres Kitzlers, der Schmerz an ihrem Kopf und die Schläge auf ihren Hinter, die er ihr ab und zu verpasst.  
Aber ja… genau das hat sie gebraucht! Sie spürt, wie sie mit jedem Stoß ihrem Ende immer näherkommt und sobald ihr Körper anfängt zu zittern und er sie, mit einem Stoß, besonders heftig nach vorne drückt zersplittert sie in tausend Einzelteile. Ihr ganzer Körper spannt sich an und sie schreit seinen Namen laut heraus.

Und weil er sie weiter durch ihren Höhepunkt fickt, fühlt es sich an, als würde der Orgasmus bis ewig in die Länge gezogen werden. Bis sie irgendwann völlig schlapp wird und jegliche Muskelkraft verliert bekommt sie nur noch am Rande mit, wie seine Schläge unregelmäßiger werden und er sich laut brüllen bis zum Anschlag in sie versenkt und ihre Innenwände mit seinem Sperma bemalt. 

Sie muss kurz ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Denn das nächste Mal, wenn sie die Augen öffnet, hat er sich, schwer atmend, zu ihr unter die ausgeschaltete Wärmebrücke gelegt und bedeckt sie mit seinem Massigen Körper. Ein wenig Sabber läuft ihr am Kin hinab und sie kann nicht leugnen, dass dies der beste Fick ihres Lebens war.

„Makkaroni mit Käse.“ Säuselt sie klein laut.  
Er überlegt einen Moment. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir ein Saveword ausgemacht hatten.“ Scherzt er.  
„Nein! Ich mag Makkaroni mit Käse… und meine Lieblingsfilm sind Charade, V wie Vendetta und Penelope.“ Sagt sie mit etwas festerer Stimme, greift seine Hand, die neben ihrem Kopf liegt und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. 

Sie schweigen sehr lange. Und abgesehen, von der Wärme, die er ausstrahlt, fängt sein steter Herzschlag, den sie trotz seiner dicken Kochjacke auf ihrem Rücken spüren kann, langsam an sie einzuschläfern. 

„Ernsthaft? Mac and Cheese?“ fragt er ungläubig.  
„Friss es oder stirb!“ murmelt sie im Halbschlaf.  
Er kichert nur leicht, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter und bleibt noch eine Weile so mit ihr liegen, bis sie in einen zufriedenen Post koitalen Schlaf abdriftet.  
Zuletzt meint sie, ein Murmeln wie, „Das ist mein Mädchen.“ von ihm zu hören. 

Im Schlaf bekommt sie nur halb mit, wie er sie trägt, ablegt mit einer kratzigen Decke bedeckt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange haucht. Dann muss er weg sein… keine Ahnung wie lange. Irgendwann trägt er sie wieder. Sie ist zwar immer noch in die Decke eingehüllt aber es ist einige Zeit kalt und dann… fahren sie?

Dann trägt er sie wieder und sie kuschelt sich verschlafen an ihn, weil es wieder kalt ist. Er riecht so gut!  
Scheinbar einige Zeit später ist sie wieder in Wärme gehüllt und sie driftet in einen traumlosen und ruhigen Schlaf ab. 

********************

Sobald sie wieder zu sich kommt ist es immer noch dunkel und ihr ist warm… sehr warm.  
Sie ist umwickelt mit irgendwas… nein… mit irgendjemandem…

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Was zum Fick…!“

Mit einem Ruck schreckt sie auf und fällt aus einem Bett auf den Boden. Ohne Orientierung und im Dunkeln krabbelt sie weiter nach vorne, bis sie mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand stößt.  
Dann geht das Licht an und ihr fällt auf, dass sie vollkommen nackt ist. Verzweifelt versucht sie sich mit beiden Armen so gut es geht zu verdecken und starrt in die verschlafenen Augen des Arschloch-Chefkochs Ben Solo.

Verdammte Scheiße Ben!!! Wo bin ich???“ schreit sie ihn aufgebracht an.  
„In meinem Schlafzimmer.“ Sagt er mit matter Stimme und fährt sich durchs verwuschelte Haar.  
„Und warum liege ich nackt in deinem Bett???“

Brummelnd steht er auf und kommt langsam auf sie zu.  
Zu ihrer vollkommenen Überraschung ist auch er nackt und… mit einem Mal fällt ihr alles wieder ein, was sie in der letzten Nacht in der Küche des Falcon Grill getrieben haben.  
Selbst im nicht erigierten Zustand, ist sein Penis vergleichsweise groß und sie fragt sich, wie das Teil in sie gepasst haben sollte. 

Und dann wandert ihr Blick nach oben…  
Wow…! Einfach nur wow!  
Helle, fast weiße Haut, breite, muskulöse Brust und eine kleiner Glückspfad aus dunklen Härchen unter seinem Bauchnabel, die eine Weg bilden…, direkt zu seinem…

„Rey! Beruhig dich!“ sagt er sanft und knieet sich zu ihr auf den Boden.  
„Entschuldige… ich war nur überrascht… Hast du mich hierhergebracht?“ fragt sie nun bedeutend ruhiger. 

„Nach unserem kleinen Stelldichein, bist du eingeschlafen und ich habe dich im Pausenraum auf der Couch geparkt. Dann hatte ich die Küche wieder gereinigt… wir haben da ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet…“  
Beide kichern unison.

Er hilft ihr aufzustehen und geleitet sie zurück zum Bett.  
„Dann bist du mit mir in deine Wohnung gefahren?“ fragt sie ihn weiter.  
„In mein Haus… ja.“  
„Oh… der feine Herr hat ein eigenes Haus…“ stichelt sie, während er sie zudeckt und sich neben sie legt.  
„Ja! Es hat so seine Vorteile…“ sagt er mit einem Schmunzeln.  
„Was für Vorteile?“  
„Keine Nachbarn, die an der Wand lauschen und dich meinen Namen schreien hören.“ Scherzt er und schaltet das Licht aus. 

Rey kichert wieder. Mittlerweile kann sie sich an alles erinnern, was sie getrieben haben und was er zu ihr sagte.  
„Hältst du dein Versprechen?“  
„Welches?“ fragt er.  
„Dass du mir mein Lieblingsessen kochst?“  
Ben brummt genervt, zieht sie in seine Arme und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz.

„Ja… und jetzt schlaf weiter Rey!“  
Oh… wieder dieser Befehlston…  
„Und du willst dir auch meine Lieblingsfilme ansehen?“ fragt sie weiter.  
„Halt jetzt die Klappe und schlaf weiter, sonst gibt es keine Pancakes zum Frühstück!“ droht er scherzhaft.

Rey ist begeistert. Mit einem Kuss auf seinen Kiefer, kuschelt sie sich eng an ihn und schläft nach kürzester Zeit wieder ein.

********************

Seit dieser Nacht sind schon fast vier Wochen vergangen und zu Bens großer Bestürzung… ist Rey ein Junkfood Fan.  
Bisher hat er selten bis nie Zeit gefunden, für sich zu Kochen. Doch seit er mit Rey zusammen ist, kümmert er sich regelmäßig darum, dass sie vernünftig isst.  
Ben hatte ihr tatsächlich, Makkaroni mit Käse gemacht und sich ihre drei Lieblingsfilme angesehen. V wie Vendetta ist auch einer seiner Favoriten und Charade war an und für sich auch ziemlich lustig. Nur bei Penelope hatte er ziemlich schnell das Interesse verloren und begnügte sich damit ihr mit dem Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen einen Orgasmus nach dem anderen zu entlocken.

Des Weiteren redeten sie sehr viel, lernten sich wirklich kennen und… lieben.

Sie schläft eigentlich jede Nacht bei ihm und am kommenden Dienstag, wenn wieder Ruhetag im Falcon Grill ist, wollen sie Leia gestehen, dass sie ein Paar sind. 

Jetzt steht Ben wieder vor der Anrichte und kontrolliert die Speisen unter der Wärmebrücke. Das Restaurant ist voll und nach einem Schlag auf die Küchenklingel erscheint Rey nach kürzester Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Küchenpass. 

„Die Bestellung von Tisch 10 ist fertig.“ Sagt Ben ganz geschäftsmäßig.  
„Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit! Schlaft ihr da in der Küche?“ fragt sie neckend und geht mit den Tellern davon.  
Ben sieht ihr unter der Wärmebrücke nach und ruft ihr hinterher: „Wie frech!“

Rey dreht sich zu ihm um und zwinkert ihn lächelnd an.  
„Was willst du dagegen machen?“ fragt sie kichernd.  
„Ich habe da schon so meine Ideen…“ grinst er zurück und freut sich schon auf die heutige Nacht.


End file.
